1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a personal assistant feature on a user device. More particularly, the present invention concerns providing automatic personal assistance on a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital intelligent personal assistant software application (e.g., personal assistant) is commonly run on a smart phone or intelligent device. Personal assistant applications may respond to user input, including, for example, voice-based input, often taking the form of a query or command. Based on the received user input, a personal assistant application may perform tasks by utilizing location awareness and accessing information stored on the smart device and web services. In doing so, the application appears to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform other actions. A personal assistant may perform pointed actions in response to user commands, including, for example, sending a message to a particular person or scheduling a specific meeting at a specific time in a calendar.
Existing personal assistant applications are capable of performing an increasing number of commands, but existing personal assistant applications do not provide for automatic interaction of two personal assistants on two user devices, where the interactions may not require user involvement. Thus, there exists a need to provide personal assistant features on a first user device that may be automatically invoked by input received from a second personal assistant on a second user device.